


Fences Extra: Móði's Picture Book - As Illustrated by Magni

by 5ofSpades



Series: The Lordly One and the Fenced-In [2]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Community: norsekink, Fantastic Racism, Intersex, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's story book loving illustrated by the best older brother ever, its got pictures in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

_**Yours Too Eh** _

 

It was a beautiful and bright winter’s day. Magni and his Best Friend Fjölnir were playing in the snow. First they built some snowmen. One of them was Uncle Loki. Magni wasn’t sure why people didn’t like Uncle Loki, who was always so fun to be around. Then Magni bested Fjölnir at a snowball fight even though Fjölnir was older.  
  
Meanwhile Magni and Fjölnir’s fathers, Crown Prince Thor and Lord Freyr huddled and shivered, even though they were both bundled up lots. It wasn’t all that cold at all!  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
“Yours too eh?” Freyr gave his Crown Prince a meaningful look. It was obvious that the future ruler of Asgard’s “foster” child was also half a Jötunn. It was a relief to the Vanr Lord in a way. Little Fjölnir won’t be so alone.  
  
Thor didn’t even dignify that with a response.


	2. Page 2

**_Education_ **

****

 

It was a sunny afternoon. Magni was playing Vikings and a Tank (that Miss Antonia Stark gave to his father), when a funny man appeared. The man was Magni’s Uncle! And he gave Magni a very cool book. He promised that after Magni finished it, he would bring another. Uncle Loki was different than everybody else, but Magni liked him because he knew magic tricks and told Magni he was special. And Magni wasn’t supposed to tell anyone else about Uncle Loki, so it was a secret!  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
Loki was displeased to see the child left by himself, but he was more displeased to see that a son of his was given such simple childish toys (even if the conjured fake blood on the toy warriors was a nice touch, as expected of a Lokison). Thor was just as hopeless at raising a mage-child as he’d feared. It was time to take the boy’s education into his own hands, lest the whelp grow up into a dumb brute.  
  
***  
  
Thor rushed from his afternoon meeting with his father’s Jarls to Magni’s chambers, intent on spending more time with his son. As he entered the nursery hall, he sensed another presence. Thor’s hand flew to the handle of Mjölnir, as he slowed to a careful creep.  
  
There was indeed an intruder in the little Prince’s room, but a most welcomed one.  
  
Instead of stepping forth to greet his Brother, Thor held back and simply looked on with fondness. Should he confront Loki now, his Brother would still sneak into these halls, but with greatly reduced frequency and much shorter and careful lengths of stay. And it would be a grave wrong, for Magni to be deprived of his Uncle/Mother’s company.


	3. Page 3

**_Portrait_ **

** **

Magni’s best friend Fjölnir really liked his father’s painting of the pretty lady. Fjölnir’s father told him that she was Fjölnir’s mother who loved Fjölnir very much, but she had to go far away when Fjölnir was very, very little. It was a nice painting.  
  
Magni wondered where his mother was. Why did she leave him “On the side of a road”? Lucky Thor was there to take him home. The maids said Thor wasn’t really Magni’s father, and Magni wasn't really a prince when they thought Magni wasn’t listening. (Magni put a hive of bees in their dresser just because.)  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
“Was Mommy carried away by giants?” Fjölnir asked, sucking on his thumb. “The groundkeeper’s son said Mommy was carried away by giants.”  
  
Freyr looked at his son for a long time before he answered, “No, she was not carried away by giants. I lost her due to my own follies.”


	4. Page 4

_**Mk II** _

__

Today I presented to Father, the Crown Prince Thor, and the legions of Valhalla my latest feat of ingenuity, Beer Maker Mk II (Mk I churned out vinegar, as dear Fjölnir regrettably taste tested, and had since been gifted to the kitchen staff).  
  
Mk II would ingest various grains, plant fibers, fruits, and honey, then produce corresponding alcoholic beverages, and in such quantity, that the honoured Einherjars of the AllFather’s halls would never find themselves in short of drinks.  
  
My father and the men were most impressed. (Fjölnir was placated by the promise of Mk III, which would, if all goes according to plan, produce chocolate milk.)  
  
Unfortunately Grandfather Odin deemed the name undignified, and bestowed the name Heidrún upon Mk II. (Mk III will still be named The Amazing Chocolate Milk Dispenser.)  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
_“The she-goat, she who is called Heidrún, stands up in Valhall and bites the needles from the limb of that tree which is very famous, and is called Lærádr; and from her udders mead runs so copiously, that she fills a tun every day. That tun is so great that all the champions become quite drunk from it."_  
  
\- The Prose Edda, Gylfaginning  
  
***  
  
One day, when the adopted Prince and his friend young Lord Fjölnir were away to other worlds, Odin remarked in passing to Thor that while Magni meant well, his toys harmless, and his tricks in jest, a seiðmaðr must always take care lest he be consumed by his art. After all, one would only need to look at history to see how simple experimentations today could become terrors unmanageable tomorrow. Magni and Fjölnir should also take care what companies they keep, for there were rampant rumors that the young lords were seen cavorting with Rime Giants and Hill Giants. And Thor, as the Father, should steer young Magni onto safer paths for his own sake.  
  
Thor tried to gently relay AllFather’s message to Magni, for Odin was wise, and a great seiðmaðr in his own right, so that his counsels were best heeded. But the young Prince said one thing, that made the Thunderer drop the matter altogether.  
  
“Do I remind you too much of Uncle, Father?”


	5. Page 5

_**Smile** _

__

Aunt/Uncle Gerðr has a scrying mirror. One can see quite far with it, if one’s magic is able. Detailed below are instructions on its full usage. There is also the possibility of adding an interface for sound. Also detailed below please see joint proposal for duplication and modification by Antonia Stark and Magni Lokison.  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
Gerðr would not smile.  
Gerðr would not smile when Freyr decked him in fine jewels and clothes.  
Gerðr would not smile when Freyr fed him foods from his homeland.  
Gerðr would not smile when Freyr accompanied him to the gardens.  
Gerðr would not smile when Freyr opened part of the Barrey woods for the Jötnar to hunt and forage as they please.  
  
***  
  
Gerðr still would not smile when Freyr pushed Odin for open negotiations with Jötunheimr and the possibility of returning the Casket of Ancient Winters. Although he was invaluable in helping hammering out Álfheimr’s own treaties with the Jötnar. And he seemed most mirthful over various realms’ complaints to Asgard of Jötnar refugees “taking all the local jobs”. King Helblindi was of a craftier sort than his predecessor and dam.  
  
Loki was intensely jealous that even in matter of politics, Gerðr had Freyr’s ears. Though he still thought the soft-hearted one a fool for not taking more advantages of his influences.  
  
***  
  
But when Gerðr was given a scrying mirror, enchanted to show Fjölnir scurrying around Freyr’s great halls, he cried.

 


	6. Page 6

**_Kiss_ **

** **

I saw Father kiss a Jötunn today. No wonder he won’t kiss any of the Æsir and Vanir ladies. As Uncle Loki once told me, there are many different types of people. I guess Father is the type that likes to kiss someone blue with a really flat chest and nice horns. I shall ask Uncle Loki next I see him if there are any Jötnar ladies, for the skalds never sang of them.  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
While Loki’s lips were hard and cold, his tongue sharp, mouth biting, Járnsaxa’s were soft and yielding. It pained Thor that his Brother chose to hide himself so, but the Thunderer still gladly took what was given.  
  
***  
  
Magni thought it was a pity that Thor was to be King and must wed a proper Asgardian lady one day. Otherwise he would have chased down the Jötunn seiðmaðr, and asked him/her to be mother and teacher both.


	7. Page 7

**_Worth_ **

** **

I lifted **The Hammer** today.  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
Even though the Kingdom was to be passed to the firstborn son of a future queen, Thor swore that at the very least, Magni would have Mjölnir. His beloved hammer, his most worthy son.  
  
***  
  
Magni was glad that he could now lift his Father’s hammer. Not that he wanted it for his own. (No, no, it would have deepened the rift between Father and Odin. The AllFather was already displeased when Thor gave the foundling that good horse, Gold-Mane.) But just in case, just in case. Asgard had many enemies, and her defense too heavy a burden to be bore alone, even for the shoulders of one such as Thor.  
  
Magni was also glad that he would not inherit the kingdom. Odin sat cold and aloof on that lofty throne, despite all his family and subjects who surround him. And Thor was so, so lonely, despite his congregation of friends and admirers. Even a kingdom as lovely as Asgard would not be worth so hefty a price.

 


	8. Page 8

_**Móði** _

__

It was the first day of summer, and with the arrival of bright summer sun, so did you arrive, most precious Brother of mine.  
  
\- Magni  
  
***  
  
Fjölnir looked up from the barbecue (confound its 126 pieces and tortuous assembly), and was surprised to see Uncle Loki materialize in their yard, looking tired and worn, with a toddler hefted in his arms.  
  
Magni gave a cry and rushed to his father, and was doubly pleased to learn that Loki was trusting little Móði (a fitting name, in tribute to Thor, just as Magni’s was) to his care.


	9. Page Insert

_**Cycle** _

_ _

Today big brother gave me a book with pretty pictures to read. Móði is learning to draw too. Maybe one day Móði can draw as good as Magni.  
  
\- Móði  
  
***  
  
“Ah what a splendid picture of a great battle you two are drawing!” Fjölnir peeked over tiny shoulders and tried to make sense of the scribbles and slashes.  
  
Móði drew on as his best friend Friðfróði passed him another crayon, red the colour of blood.  
  
***  
  
That night, Móði dreamt of a dream he’s lived before. His grandfather, the sun, and the moon were cruelly devoured. Fjölnir and Friðfróði screamed to the heavens as Surtr plunged a shining sword into a bloodied chest. His father overtaken by madness, rage, and grief, and his other father nine steps stumbled and fell, as Móði and Magni, hand over hand, hefted Mjölnir in his stead.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, this time the circle will yet be broken.  
  
***  
  
**Save?**  
**Restart?**  
~~**Exit?**~~

 


	10. Restart

_**Restart:** _

Thor, Prince of Asgard, Thunderder, Odinson, Wielder of mighty Mjölnir, Avenger, Protector of Midgard, searched for his Brother.  
  
His searches took him to Álfheimr, the home of fair Vanr Lord Freyr, a realm that no longer held the favour of Asgard.

 

****************************************

 

Freyr was honoured by the presence of the foreign Prince, and prepared a feast in Thor’s name. They drank to Thor’s bravery, the glory of Álfheimr, past deeds of valour, Freyr’s magic sword which was most famous, and Freyr’s wise and beautiful wife, who insisted on pouring for his lord and guest, despite his showing pregnancy.

And they both told their guest of their story, of how Gerðr the Fair beguiled Freyr in the guise of a Vanir maiden, and how, after stealing his heart, showed his true form, and proposed an alliance between their people, for their mutual animosity and fear diminished them both.

 

***


End file.
